


Let's (not) pretend

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, it's a drabble so the pretend part is really really really quick okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about pretending, but not really.Written forBuddietines Weekday 7 prompt: Fake Dating
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Let's (not) pretend

"Why are you taking my hand?" Eddie asks, surprised by how much he enjoys the touch.

"My ex is in aisle 4 with her new lover, I don't wanna give her the opportunity to remind me I’m single and a loser on Valentine’s day."

"And I’m your solution?"

Buck's thumb brushes against Eddie's, setting his skin on fire. "Maybe I just needed an excuse." 

Eddie smiles, hand on Buck’s cheek. “You’re not a loser.”

“Debatable,” Buck pouts.

"Do you want to not be single anymore?"

Buck’s heart flutters. "Yes.” He leans in, letting Eddie capture his mouth for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance!  
> You can reblog this story from tumblr [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/190854651518/lets-not-pretend)  
> Like always, I treasure your kudos, emojis and comments ♥


End file.
